Tournent les violons
by Damelith
Summary: [OS] [UA] Stiles fait partie du personnel de maison d'une riche famille vivant dans un château à Beacon Hills. Un soir, lors du bal masqué organisé par la maîtresse des lieux, il croise un regard qu'il n'oubliera jamais.


**Hey les petits chats !**

Ça fait un bail, dis-donc, non ? J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas posté depuis des années… en vrai ça fait "seulement" sept mois, depuis l'OS Charmione.

Mais **me revoici, me revoilà,** le temps d'un nouvel OS. Alors, comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, ce n'est pas du tout un OS Harry Potter mais sur un autre fandom pour lequel j'avais terriblement envie d'écrire depuis un moment, à savoir **Teen Wolf**.

**Je suis une grande fan de cette série** depuis la diffusion du premier épisode, donc en 2011, mais jusque là je n'avais jamais franchi le pas d'écrire. Je n'avais même jamais lu sur cette série jusqu'à l'année dernière. Et puis un jour je me suis dit allez, lance-toi. J'avais **la bonne idée** pour ça, il me manquait plus que le déclic et je l'ai eu, en témoigne cet OS que je vous poste aujourd'hui.

Il s'agit donc d'un **Sterek **et, **fun fact**, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois en arrière, je n'étais **pas DU TOUT** fan de ce couple, **mais alors pas du tout**. Je trouvais qu'il y avait trop de forcing avec eux, que certains fans de Sterek étaient vraiment too much avec ce couple, en voulant absolument qu'il soit canon. Et puis j'ai lu un OS de **Sloe Balm,** et j'ai plongé. Depuis, j'ai lu plusieurs OS, quelques fictions longues, et même si je n'oublie pas mes pairings de prédilection dans le fandom (à savoir **Malisaac, Thiam et Scalia**), je dois avouer être charmée par le Sterek.

**Bref.**

**Tournent les violons **est donc un **OS Sterek**, inspiré par la chanson du même nom de **Jean-Jacques Goldman**. J'ai été élevée avec cet artiste, ma mère n'écoutant que lui, je connais ses chansons par cœur, et celle-ci est particulièrement touchante. **Elle est presque scénarisée, je la trouve superbe.**

Je vous livre donc ce long texte (13 000 mots, à peu près) et **j'appréhende** car c'est mon premier OS Teen Wolf, mon premier OS Sterek, mon premier lemon homosexuel (ah oui, rating M ;)) et mon premier OS si long. Sachez que ce texte dort dans mon "Doc Manager" du site depuis des semaines et des semaines et que je retarde le moment où je vais l'envoyer. J'ai peur, j'appréhende, comme à chaque fois mais encore plus lorsque je sors de ma zone de confort. Mais à un moment donné, il faut se faire confiance et savoir écouter quand on nous dit que ce qu'on fait, c'est bien.

**Merci à Sloe Balm **de m'avoir relue, d'ailleurs. **Sans elle, je ne posterais pas ce texte.**

**Disclaimer : **J'évoque ici le quotidien du personnel de maison et également le corps d'armée de terre. Je ne suis pas du tout experte dans ce domaine, j'ai fait quelques recherches histoire de ne pas non plus raconter des bêtises plus grosses que moi, mais c'est possible que des incohérences se soient égarées. Je m'en excuse, ce texte est là pour vous faire passer un bon moment avant tout.

* * *

_Tournent les vio, tournent les vio tournent et s'en vont_

_Tournent les vio, tournent les violons._

_Le bel uniforme, oh le beau lieutenant_

_Différent des hommes d'ici blonds et grands_

_Le sourire éclatant d'un prince charmant_

_Tournent les vio, tournent les vio tournent et s'en vont_

_Tournent les vio, tournent les violons._

**Tournent les violons - Jean-Jacques Goldman**

xxxxxxxxxx

\- STILES !

Suite à cette interpellation brutale, l'intéressé bondit sur ses deux pieds, presque au garde-à-vous malgré un regard profondément ensommeillé.

\- Arrête de ronfler et mets la main à la pâte un peu !

\- Humpf, d'accord.

Stiles traîna des pieds jusqu'au monticule de vaisselle entassée sur la table, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Découragé, il préféra ranger la vaisselle déjà propre dans les placards prévus à cet effet. Scott et Allison, eux, s'occupaient de remplir le lave-vaisselle comme s'ils jouaient à Tétris, en essayant de tout y rentrer.

\- J'ai entendu les femmes de chambre parler d'un bal la semaine prochaine, dit Scott à l'attention de ses deux camarades.

\- Un bal ? releva Stiles.

\- Hum. C'est madame Martin qui l'organise, un bal masqué je crois.

Stiles soupira. Encore un événement mondain où tous les riches de Beacon Hills allaient se ramener dans des tenues toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres et où ils se pavaneraient toute joaillerie à l'air pour savoir qui a le bijou le plus cher.

Dans ces moments-là, même si sa vie n'était pas rose tous les jours, il ne regrettait pas du tout sa condition d'employé de maison. Il préférait cent fois faire la vaisselle ou tailler les haies, plutôt que de tout miser sur le paraître et jouer les hypocrites à longueur de journée comme ils le faisaient tous.

La pire de toutes, c'était Lydia, la fille unique de ses patrons. Beurk. Et dire que quand il était plus jeune, il était amoureux d'elle… Comment avait-il pu ? D'accord, Lydia était devenue une très belle jeune femme : une chevelure rousse flamboyante, des yeux d'un vert profond et un sourire à damner les dieux, mais il n'empêche qu'elle était superficielle, capricieuse, prétentieuse et imbue d'elle-même.

Elle allait probablement se ramener au bal dans une robe si chère que même en cumulant les salaires de toute sa vie, Stiles ne pourrait jamais la payer. Et en plus, elle viendrait très certainement au bras de ce bellâtre de Jackson Whittemore, dont le quotient intellectuel avoisinait celui d'une poêle à frire.

\- Tu crois qu'on sera invités au bal ? demanda soudainement Stiles.

\- Nous ? Invités au bal ? répéta Scott, dubitatif.

\- Bien sûr, et même que madame Martin va nous offrir nos tenues et nous donner une semaine de congés, ironisa Allison en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non mais vous imaginez un peu ? dit Stiles en attrapant une paire de ciseaux qu'il positionna devant son visage de façon à avoir ses yeux devant les deux anneaux, s'improvisant ainsi un masque. Monsieur McCall, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, sa main droite tendue vers Scott, la gauche tenant toujours la paire de ciseaux. Dans un éclat de rire, Scott prit sa main après lui avoir fait une petite révérence.

\- Oh oui, avec grand plaisir monsieur Stilinski.

Les deux amis entamèrent une danse maladroite mêlée à un immense fou-rire, se marchant sur les pieds, se donnant des coups de coudes ou des coups de têtes. Adossée à l'évier, Allison admirait le spectacle en souriant, mi-amusée, mi-désespérée par leur cas.

\- Calmez-vous les garçons, si le père Martin entre et vous voit danser, ça va mal aller pour vous.

Conscients qu'Allison avait raison, Stiles et Scott s'arrêtèrent de danser et prirent une petite minute pour calmer leur fou-rire. Ils terminèrent de ranger la vaisselle et la pièce et quand ils sortirent la cuisine, ils croisèrent monsieur Martin, propriétaire du château et père de Lydia.

\- Bonjour monsieur, le saluèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le châtelain ne leur accorda qu'un regard hautain avant de partir en direction de son bureau. Stiles se retint de lui tirer la langue. Lydia était détestable mais peut-être pas autant que son père. En fait, personne n'était vraiment sympa dans cette famille, même la mère de Lydia était casse-pieds. La plupart du temps elle semblait totalement dans un autre monde que celui dans lequel ils évoluaient.

Cette impression se vérifia justement en cet instant, où elle sortit de la bibliothèque suivie de près par le maître d'hôtel, en tournoyant sur elle-même.

\- Comme je vous le disais, Bobby, ce bal sera le plus grand jamais organisé à Beacon Hills ! Je veux que tout le monde soit présent. Enfin, tout le monde, on s'entend, bien entendu, pas la racaille. Oh, Argent, Stilinski, McCall, bonjour. Donc, comme je disais, pas la racaille évidemment, mais toute la population mondaine. Je veux que les gens se souviennent de ce bal toute leur vie !

Stiles n'entendit pas la suite de son monologue puisque la châtelaine et Bobby, le maître d'hôtel, s'éloignaient et que leurs voix devenaient de plus en plus faibles.

\- C'est moi ou elle nous a défini comme la racaille de Beacon Hills ? grogna Scott.

\- Disons que ce n'était pas explicitement dit mais qu'on a tous compris la même chose, confirma Allison dans un soupir.

\- Elle ferait mieux de se regarder dans un miroir, la mère Martin, avant de critiquer, marmonna Stiles. Ces gens sont tellement déconnectés du monde réel, ça me fait halluciner.

\- C'est comme ça, dit fatalement Allison avec un haussement d'épaules. Je vous laisse, je dois aller à la laverie, les machines doivent avoir fini de tourner.

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda Scott avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- Même si j'en meurs d'envie, j'ai encore une pile de linge en retard et il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres de Lydia car mademoiselle n'aura plus rien à se mettre, alors que sa penderie est pleine à craquer.

Allison prit la direction de la laverie, et Stiles et Scott celle du jardin.

\- Il y aura donc bien un bal, dit Stiles. Ça veut dire qu'on va se farcir le lustrage de la baraque du sol au plafond la veille, qu'on va avoir une montagne de vaisselle une fois tout terminé et je ne te raconte pas le ménage qu'on va devoir faire le lendemain.

Déjà épuisé rien que d'en parler, le jeune homme soupira d'anticipation.

\- Et encore, pense à Isaac et Erica en cuisine, ajouta Scott. Je ne sais pas combien d'invités seront là, mais ils ont intérêt à embaucher du renfort pour faire à bouffer sinon, autant qu'ils commencent aujourd'hui.

\- Tant qu'ils ne nous demandent pas à nous de cuisiner !

\- Ah bah s'ils ne veulent pas mourir empoisonnés, il ne vaut mieux pas.

Stiles éclata de rire. Il avait bien essayé d'apprendre à cuisiner, mais à chaque fois c'était un échec lamentable alors il avait abandonné, préférant se cantonner à ce qu'il savait faire.

Cela faisait six ans maintenant que Stiles était au service de la famille Martin. Il avait pris la place de son père lorsque celui-ci fut en âge de prendre sa retraite. Il avait seize ans, à l'époque. Il se rappelait encore du jour où il était arrivé pour sa première journée. Bobby Finstock, le maître d'hôtel, ne l'avait pas épargné. Il lui avait collé une pile de vêtements sales dans les bras qu'il avait dû laver un par un car il s'agissait de tissus précieux, et dans la précipitation, Stiles avait fait un trou dans la manche d'une chemise du père Martin. Il avait écopé d'une retenue de salaire alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore été payé.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait son travail. Certes, il aurait préféré faire autre chose qu'être au service de riches aristocrates, mais il voyait du monde, il avait une chambre de fonction, il mangeait à sa faim et il travaillait avec son meilleur ami, Scott, qu'il connaissait depuis la crèche et avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups. Alors, bon, il n'était pas vraiment à plaindre.

Après s'être enquis auprès du jardinier s'il avait besoin d'aide à l'extérieur, Stiles et Scott avaient rejoint l'écurie pour aider le palefrenier.

\- Ah ! Vous tombez bien les garçons. Il faudrait préparer Banshee, la jument de mademoiselle Martin. Elle veut la monter pour partir en balade.

\- Et comme elle ne peut pas la préparer elle-même… marmonna Stiles. C'est bon, je m'en occupe.

\- D'accord. Je vais en profiter pour nettoyer les boxs pendant ce temps.

Scott offrit une tape dans le dos à son ami avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'écurie pour nettoyer les boxs sales.

Stiles s'empara du nécessaire pour préparer Banshee qui était tranquillement dans son box en train de lécher sa pierre à sel.

\- Bonjour ma belle.

En reconnaissant la voix, Banshee vint frotter son museau contre l'épaule de Stiles, comme pour le saluer, et le jeune homme prit le temps de lui faire quelques caresses. C'était une jument à la robe noir de jais brillante, d'une élégance folle. Dès le départ, Stiles et elle avaient eu un feeling particulier, n'en déplaise à Lydia qui ne comprenait pas que sa jument puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de la brosser avant de l'harnacher comme il le fallait en vue de la promenade. Il venait tout juste de terminer lorsqu'il entendit claquer les bottes d'équitation de Lydia contre le sol.

\- Ça y est, elle est prête ?

\- Bonjour Lydia. Je vais bien, merci de demander, ironisa Stiles. Oui, Banshee est prête.

Lydia eut un petit reniflement méprisant tout en le regardant de travers en passant à côté de lui. Elle dégagea sa longue tresse rousse qui la gênait pour mettre sa bombe et grimpa ensuite élégamment sur la jument. Sans demander son reste, elle quitta l'écurie au trot.

Stiles soupira. Il était habitué à cette indifférence dont elle faisait preuve - elle comme ses parents, d'ailleurs - mais il ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être un meuble, de faire partie du décor et de n'avoir aucune importance à leurs yeux. Est-ce que ces gens se rendaient compte que sans eux, leur "petit personnel" comme ils aimaient les appeler, ils seraient perdus ?

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que Bobby rassembla tout le personnel pour leur parler.

\- Les Martin organisent un bal masqué samedi prochain, pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps, annonça-t-il avec sérieux.

Stiles donna un coup de coude à Scott pour attirer son attention et chuchota :

\- Qui organise un événement pour un changement de saison ?

Le brun pouffa mais reprit contenance suite au regard noir du maître d'hôtel.

\- Je compte sur votre coopération à tous pour faire de cette soirée une réussite. Madame Martin m'a donné toutes les directives, je vais donc les transmettre à chacun d'entre vous.

Bobby donna donc les instructions à tout le monde, chacun écoutant avec attention ce qu'il aurait à faire durant la semaine pour préparer au mieux ce bal.

S'il y avait des employés avec des tâches particulières, comme les jardiniers par exemple, Stiles, Scott et Allison, eux, étaient plus ou moins préposés à tout. Ils pouvaient s'occuper du ménage comme du linge, de la vaisselle ou encore de la préparation des chevaux comme aujourd'hui. Ils avaient l'avantage d'avoir été, tous trois, formés pour être prêts à tout assurer. Ils étaient littéralement bons à tout faire.

Une fois que chacun eut intégré ses consignes, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations pour le reste de la journée. Il y avait encore le dîner à assurer, la vaisselle ensuite, puis il fallait attendre que les Martin soient couchés et endormis pour aller enfin dormir eux aussi.

* * *

Cinq heures du matin. Stiles lança violemment son bras sur la droite pour éteindre son réveil qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Il tira la couette sur son visage tout en grognant et en battant des pieds. Le matin était systématiquement très compliqué pour lui. Il avait horreur de se lever tôt, encore plus quand il savait qu'une longue journée comme celle d'aujourd'hui l'attendait.

Après s'être rendormi une minute et réveillé brusquement car il rêvait qu'il tombait dans le vide, il se leva péniblement, ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Scott. Une oreille collée à la porte qui communiquait avec la chambre de son meilleur ami et il comprit, grâce aux ronflements, que celui-ci dormait encore à poings fermés.

Stiles traîna des pieds jusque dans la douche où il dut laisser l'eau chaude couler un long moment sur lui avant d'être à-peu-près réveillé. Il sortit de la cabine de douche encore trempé, inondant le sol au passage, puis termina sa toilette avant de s'habiller. Il était en train de fermer le dernier bouton de sa chemise lorsque Scott arriva lui aussi en traînant des pieds.

\- Raaah putain, Stiles ! T'as encore foutu de l'eau partout ! Ça te coûte quoi de tirer le tapis et de t'essuyer les pieds ?!

\- Bonjour beau gosse, j'ai bien dormi et toi ?

Le brun soupira et poussa un Stiles hilare en dehors de la salle de bain dont il ferma la porte dans un claquement brutal.

\- Et bouge ! cria le châtain. Le père Martin descend prendre son petit dej' avant tout le monde ce matin !

En effet, le maître des lieux avait expressément demandé à son personnel de petit-déjeuner plus tôt ce matin, comme ça il pourrait quitter le château avant que sa femme ne se lève et ainsi ne pas participer à l'organisation de ce bal qu'il jugeait inutile.

Malin, le bougre.

Stiles sauta dans ses chaussures, si bien qu'il n'en fit pas les lacets et qu'il manqua de tomber dans l'escalier. Une fois dans la cuisine, il salua Isaac et Erica qui s'attelaient respectivement à la préparation des pancakes et du jus d'oranges pressées de monsieur Martin, puis entreprit de faire ses lacets pour éviter une nouvelle gamelle.

\- Bien dormi tous les deux ? demanda-t-il à ses deux collègues.

\- Plutôt bien, répondit Isaac. Et toi ?

\- Je persiste à dire que cinq heures c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Ce n'est pas humain de se lever avant le soleil de toute façon.

Interrompu par le chant du coq, Stiles leva l'index en l'air.

\- Vous voyez, ajouta-t-il. On est même levés avant le coq !

\- Et puis on n'est pas couchés, en plus, soupira Erica. Une fois le petit-déjeuner prêt, on doit s'attaquer au dîner de ce soir. Heureusement qu'aucun des Martin ne déjeune ici ce midi, ça fera un repas en moins à préparer.

\- Vous êtes seuls à cuisiner ce soir ? s'étonna Stiles.

\- Non, on a fait appel à un traiteur pour nous filer la main, répondit Isaac. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs, quatre-vingt invités sont prévus. On se répartira les tâches.

\- Oh la barbe, soupira le jeune homme. On va devoir faire un service à table pour autant de personnes, j'en ai déjà marre.

\- Bobby ne t'a pas prévenu ? s'enquit Erica. Ce n'est plus service à table mais service au buffet. Les invités se serviront mais il faudra aussi que vous passiez entre eux pour proposer à boire ou à manger.

Stiles se frotta le visage avec lassitude. Non, Bobby ne lui avait rien dit. De toute façon, Bobby ne l'aimait pas, il le soupçonnait même d'en avoir informé tout le monde sauf lui, juste pour le faire chier.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que lorsque ta richesse est supérieure à celle d'un pays tout entier, tu ne sais pas te servir tout seul.

Isaac haussa les épaules alors qu'il mettait de la pâte dans la poêle à pancakes.

\- On sait jamais, ils pourraient se fouler le poignet en faisant trop d'efforts.

Stiles pouffa avant de descendre de la table sur laquelle il s'était assis. Il attrapa un pancake sur lequel il fit couler un peu de miel et l'enfourna rapidement dans sa bouche, sous les yeux exorbités d'Isaac.

\- Ça va ! se défendit-il, la bouche pleine de pancake à moitié mâché. Il en reste toujours dans le plat une fois qu'il a fini de déjeuner. Un de plus ou un de moins…

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il avait faim et rien ne se mettait en travers de sa route lorsque son estomac criait famine. Surtout pas Isaac et encore moins le père Martin. Il ouvrit le frigo réservé aux employés et but une gorgée de jus de pommes avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main.

\- C'est prêt, annonça Erica une petite minute après.

\- Allez, je m'y colle, dit Stiles en s'emparant du plateau.

Les deux cuisiniers le remercièrent et il s'adossa à la porte battante qui communiquait avec la salle à manger, qu'il poussa avec ses fesses pour l'ouvrir sans avoir à s'aider de ses mains.

Monsieur Martin était déjà installé à table, lisant le _Beacon Daily_, le quotidien de la ville. Stiles toussota pour attirer l'attention et déposa le plateau du petit-déjeuner devant son patron.

\- Bonjour monsieur Martin, votre petit-déjeuner. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Le châtelain leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Stiles s'obstinait à être poli et - trop - courtois avec eux, juste pour les faire chier, car il savait que ça fonctionnait.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, Stilinski. Merci.

Pour peu, Stiles aurait fait une danse de la joie d'avoir obtenu un remerciement. Il s'inclina légèrement et retourna dans la cuisine où Isaac et Erica étaient en train de tout nettoyer.

\- 'Savez quoi ? lança-t-il. Le père Martin m'a dit merci.

\- Waaah ! s'exclama Isaac. Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter un tel honneur ?

\- Je lui ai léché les bottes, comme d'hab. Mais je perds pas espoir, d'ici sept ou huit ans peut-être qu'il répondra quand je lui demanderai s'il va bien.

\- L'espoir fait vivre, ricana Erica.

\- Il paraît, mais ça me maintient en vie. Bon allez, je trace, je vais aider Scott. Bon courage et que la force soit avec vous.

Stiles leva le poing en signe de force et quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre la grande salle de réception qui ferait office de salle de bal. Entre autres personnes, il y avait Scott et Allison qui étaient en train d'accrocher des guirlandes de fleurs tout autour des montants des fenêtres. Son meilleur ami était debout sur un grand escabeau et la jeune femme, restée sur le plancher des vaches, lui tendait les accroches pour fixer la guirlande.

\- Tout se passe bien ici ? leur demanda Stiles. Un coup de main ?

\- On n'a eu le temps de faire que deux fenêtres pour le moment, répondit Allison. C'est galère… Peut-être pourrais-tu trouver quelqu'un et faire comme nous ?

\- Qui n'est pas occupé ? s'enquit le châtain en tournant sur lui-même. Tout le monde est à cent à l'heure, on dirait une vraie fourmilière en ébullition.

Scott baissa les yeux sur Allison et ils échangèrent une grimace que Stiles intercepta malgré lui.

\- C'est quoi ces têtes ? ajouta-t-il à leur intention.

\- Eh bien… Il y a bien quelqu'un qui n'est pas occupé… mais, enfin… bafouilla Scott.

\- Accouche, McCall.

\- Danny. C'est Danny. Il doit bientôt avoir terminé ce qu'il avait à faire, vous pouvez accrocher les guirlandes à deux.

Un petit rire désabusé échappa à Stiles. Scott devait plaisanter là, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il n'avait quand même pas osé lui proposer de faire équipe avec Danny ? Son sang se mit à pulser à une allure folle dans ses veines, si bien qu'il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes.

\- J'ai dû mal entendre, grogna-t-il. Donc je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je préfère monter sur l'escabeau et accrocher ces guirlandes seul plutôt que de former un binôme avec Danny Mahealani, c'est clair ?

Scott reporta son attention sur la guirlande dans ses mains.

\- Ok ok vieux, comme tu veux, c'est juste que ça nous aiderait à aller plus vite, c'est tout.

\- Ah non ! Ne joue pas la carte de la culpabilité avec moi, Scott !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais ! se défendit le brun. Je dis juste qu'à deux, on n'aura jamais terminé à temps et la mère Martin va gueuler.

Stiles soupira. Il était malin, mais parfois Scott, qui le connaissait par cœur, l'était encore plus. Il savait qu'en jouant ainsi sur la corde sensible, il allait obligatoirement capituler.

\- Tu me revaudras ça, le menaça-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Stiles s'éloigna d'eux pour aller retrouver Danny dans un autre coin de la salle, occupé à garnir d'énormes vases avec des anémones de toutes les couleurs. Ses mains jointes dans son dos, se balançant d'avant en arrière, Stiles toussa pour attirer l'attention sur lui et Danny se retourna instantanément.

\- Hey, Stiles ! Salut ! s'exclama le jeune homme, tout sourire. Tu viens me filer un coup de main ?

\- Hum, pas vraiment, grommela-t-il. T'as bientôt fini et il faudrait aider Scott et Allison avec les guirlandes. Je prends un escabeau, je commence et tu viens m'aider ?

\- Ouais, pas de soucis, j'en ai plus pour longtemps.

\- Ok. Super.

Sans autre forme de procès, Stiles alla effectivement chercher l'escabeau et se plaça à l'opposé de Scott et Allison comme ça, en avançant chacun dans un sens, ils finiraient par se rencontrer à un moment donné.

La salle était immense. Sur trois pans de mur sur quatre se trouvaient d'immenses fenêtres, celles qu'ils devaient justement décorer, entourées de lourds rideaux ocre jaune. Au sol, le carrelage en marbre attendait d'être lustré jusque dans les moindres recoins. Au plafond, l'imposant lustre en cristal se faisait dépoussiérer par deux paires de mains agiles. Heureusement pour tout le monde, Stiles n'avait pas été assigné à cette tâche, sinon le lustre aurait été probablement explosé au sol en millions de petits débris à l'heure qu'il était.

Alors qu'il était en train de se battre avec la guirlande, perché sur son escabeau, Stiles sentit une légère pression sur sa jambe qui lui fit baisser les yeux sur Danny, essayant d'attirer l'attention.

\- Un coup de main ? proposa ce dernier, gentiment.

\- Je reste là, tu tiens la guirlande et tu me passes les accroches ?

\- On fait ça.

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit effectivement une accroche et Stiles commença son travail. D'en bas, Danny essayait de tenir une conversation mais tout ce qu'il récoltait, c'était uniquement des "hum hum", des "oui" ou des "non", ou de simples onomatopées. Malgré ça, il persistait et Stiles se retenait de lui dire de la fermer.

Cet idiot n'avait visiblement toujours pas compris qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler à quelqu'un ne donnant pas signe de vie après une nuit passée ensemble. Chose qui leur était arrivée quelques mois plus tôt. Ils avaient partagé une nuit torride et le lendemain matin, Stiles avait découvert son lit vide et, comble de l'histoire, depuis Danny faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il aurait pu mettre les points sur les "i", depuis, mais non, Stiles avait sa petite fierté et il était hors de question qu'il aille pleurnicher. Du coup, il gardait sa rancœur pour lui, bien au chaud, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Et peut-être que cette dernière jaillirait sur quelqu'un d'autre que Danny.

\- … Stiles ?

L'intéressé papillonna des yeux, revenant à lui.

\- Hum ?

\- Je disais, quand on aura terminé, on pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour tous les deux ?

Les sourcils de Danny se soulevèrent de manière assez suggestive, tandis que Stiles en lâchait sa guirlande.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Danny.

\- Je crois que j'ai dû mal entendre ou alors, je n'ai pas compris ce que je devais comprendre. Tu veux que toi et moi, on aille faire un tour, et plus si affinités ?

\- Euh, oui, je…

\- Alors j'ai manqué un épisode. Tu sais, celui où tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as quitté mon lit sans dire quoi que ce soit, sans laisser un mot et en faisant l'autruche depuis ?

Stiles vit nettement la pomme d'Adam de Danny rouler sous l'effet d'une déglutition difficile. Heureusement pour ce dernier que Stiles n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle et que, par conséquent, il avait dit cela de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre. Son amant d'un soir regardait partout, sauf là où son regard était attendu, à savoir dans les yeux de Stiles.

\- Allô la Terre, ici Stiles, l'interpella-t-il en claquant des doigts dans sa direction.

\- Désolé ! s'excusa Danny en se décidant à le regarder. Désolé, ok ? Mais je pensais que c'était un coup comme ça !

\- C'était le cas, mais tu crois que ça te donne le droit de partir comme tu l'as fait ? Et surtout, en faisant comme si de rien n'était depuis ?

\- Mais je…

\- Tu rien du tout. Je n'attendais rien de toi, Danny, c'était très clair, si ce n'est au moins de la politesse et du respect. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, passe-moi la guirlande et deux accroches.

Sans demander son reste, Danny s'exécuta. Non mais, il se prenait pour qui celui-là ? Stiles n'aimait pas faire d'histoires ou être au centre d'un conflit, mais il n'aimait pas non plus être pris pour un idiot.

Ils continuèrent à accrocher les guirlandes dans un silence de plomb jusqu'à arriver au même point que Scott et Allison. Stiles abandonna Danny à son triste sort, non sans avoir subi un "Bah tu vois, au moins les choses sont claires maintenant" de la part de son meilleur ami.

La journée passa à une allure folle. Tout le personnel du château était en effervescence pour que tout soit prêt à l'heure et ce fut le cas. Stiles eut même le temps d'aller prendre une douche et d'enfiler le costume adéquat pour la réception. Madame Martin avait expressément demandé à ce que le personnel ne porte pas de masque pour pouvoir les différencier des invités et Stiles en était bien content. La dernière fois qu'il s'était déguisé, c'était pour le carnaval de son école et son costume de loup-garou était tellement raté que depuis, il refusait et détestait tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à un déguisement.

Avant le début des festivités, le jeune homme s'octroya sa deuxième pause cigarette de la journée, la première remontant à beaucoup trop loin pour que son taux vital de nicotine soit respecté. Dans l'arrière-cour, d'autres que lui s'offraient une pause avant l'euphorie de la soirée, dont Erica qu'il rejoignit.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il en prenant la cigarette logée derrière son oreille.

\- On a passé la journée derrière les fourneaux, je suis épuisée, soupira la blonde. Isaac a fait un malaise tout à l'heure, il n'a pas eu le temps de manger du coup il a tourné de l'œil.

\- Aïe. Mais ça va maintenant ?

\- Ouais ouais, il est allé prendre une douche. Pour le moment on n'a pas besoin de nous, on retournera en cuisine quand on sentira que les quantités diminuent trop. Et toi, t'es prêt ?

\- J'ai mis des patchs anti-ampoules sur mes pieds et je suis prêt à offrir mon plus beau sourire faux-cul à tout le monde. Regarde, j'assure non ?

Il sourit alors de toutes ses dents, d'une manière assez hypocrite mais tout de même suffisamment convaincante pour faire croire aux invités qu'il était content d'être là et de les servir.

Erica eut un petit sifflement épaté.

\- J'admire ta faculté à être hypocrite mais à paraître tellement sincère, ricana-t-elle.

\- L'habitude de fréquenter des gens totalement inintéressants mais de devoir faire semblant que tu es captivé par ce qu'ils racontent.

\- STILINSKI !

L'intéressé sursauta, main contre le cœur.

\- Ça va pas non ?! geignit-il en se tournant vers Bobby qui l'attendait, poings sur les hanches.

\- On n'attend plus que vous en salle ! Les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder.

\- S'ils ne vont pas tarder, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas encore là. J'arrive.

Il tira une dernière longue fois sur sa cigarette avant d'aller la jeter là où cela ne polluerait pas. Il retourna ensuite à l'intérieur où tout le personnel qui irait en salle attendait sagement les instructions. Stiles se faufila parmi eux pour rejoindre Scott.

\- En forme ? demanda-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

\- Tu as encore oublié d'essuyer tes pieds sur le tapis, grogna Scott entre ses dents. La salle de bain était une vraie piscine ! Un jour je vais glisser, me cogner la tête, et tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es passé maître dans l'art de l'exagération.

\- Écoutez-moi tous ! tonna Bobby sans aucune politesse. Les premiers invités sont sur le point d'arriver. Je compte sur vous pour faire de cette soirée une réussite. J'attends de vous professionnalisme, rigueur, enthousiasme, politesse et respect à l'égard de toutes les personnes présentes ce soir. Leurs désirs sont notre priorité.

Bobby leur offrit ensuite un interminable monologue sur le travail acharné, la rigueur et l'implication de soi que Stiles n'écouta que d'une oreille. Il était barbant à force avec ses discours soporifiques. Ils finissaient par tout connaître par cœur tant il disait toujours la même chose.

Stiles s'était pris de passion pour la contemplation des ongles de sa main gauche quand Bobby frappa énergiquement des paumes pour leur dire de s'activer.

Scott prit la direction de l'entrée pour accueillir les invités à base de sourires et de courbettes avant de les débarrasser de leurs manteaux pour les ranger dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Stiles, lui, prit un plateau garni de coupes à champagne remplies du liquide doré pétillant et se rendit dans la salle de réception.

Ils avaient vraiment tous fait du beau travail avec cette salle. Entre les guirlandes de fleurs aux fenêtres, les bouquets d'anémones sur tous les mange-debout, la décoration printanière et champêtre aux couleurs pastels et le buffet garni de mets tous plus succulents les uns que les autres, les premiers invités à pénétrer dans la salle ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Stiles les entendait justement parler, commenter la décoration et vanter les goûts délicats de madame Martin. Aucun d'entre eux ne se disait que madame Martin n'avait rien fichu à part donner des ordres. Sans toutes les petites mains, dont les siennes, la salle serait décorée comme d'habitude, de manière austère et fade.

Le jeune homme, plateau en main, slalomait aisément entre les convives, leur proposant une coupe de champagne, du Dom Pérignon d'un excellent millésime - d'après ce que Stiles avait entendu, car interdiction d'y toucher.

Au bout d'une heure, il glissa jusqu'à Allison qui était derrière la table du buffet.

\- Ça va toi ?

\- Une vieille rombière m'a dit que si je continuais à me maquiller autant, j'allais avoir des rides partout à trente ans. Ironie du truc, elle était maquillée comme une voiture volée.

\- Dis-toi qu'elle est jalouse parce que sa jeunesse à elle s'est tristement envolée depuis bien longtemps.

Stiles accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'œil qui fit sourire Allison.

Il adorait cette fille. Elle était arrivée un an après lui dans le rang des employé de maison des Martin et, avec Scott, ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus. Surtout Scott, d'ailleurs, car il était tombé amoureux d'Allison au premier regard. C'était une jeune femme naturelle, toujours souriante, bienveillante, ne reculant devant rien pour honorer ses valeurs et ses principes, et toujours animée par ses émotions.

Dès son arrivée, lui et Scott avaient tout fait pour qu'elle prenne ses marques rapidement et se sente à l'aise, et depuis ils étaient inséparables.

En entendant un bruit de talons claquant contre le sol, Stiles se redressa pour voir qui arrivait et son haussement de sourcils témoigna de son étonnement. Un groupe de soldats vêtus de leurs uniformes kakis de l'armée de terre, et avec la moitié de leur visage cachée par un masque, venait de passer l'entrée de la salle.

Toute la pièce se tut pour laisser place aux soldats, ne laissant résonner dans la salle que le bruit des talonnettes et le tintement des médailles. L'homme à la tête du groupe s'arrêta net, jambes serrées et bras le long du corps. Son regard bleu froid, aisément distinguable même derrière le masque, passa la salle au crible. Il avait clairement cette allure militaire très stricte, la carrure étoffée, le visage émacié et ses cheveux bruns coupés courts.

\- Colonel Peter Hale ! s'annonça-t-il d'une voix forte.

Madame Martin trottina jusqu'à lui, suivie de près par son mari et Lydia, moulée dans une robe sirène noire avec un décolleté plongeant, ses yeux verts cachés derrière un masque loup argenté avec de la dentelle.

\- Bonsoir colonel, le salua madame Martin. Nous sommes ravis que vous ayez pu venir.

\- C'est un honneur pour nous d'être ici. Monsieur le général de brigade.

Le colonel Hale salua monsieur Martin qui répondit d'un hochement de tête sec.

\- Repos, colonel. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, vous et vos officiers.

\- Plaisir partagé.

Monsieur Martin était, de base, quelqu'un de très froid, mais ce n'était rien comparé au colonel Hale. Stiles avait presque du mal à le regarder tant sa présence en imposait. Il savait que monsieur Martin avait servi dans l'armée et qu'il était à la retraite désormais mais il ignorait qu'il avait gardé contact avec ses anciens camarades de régiment.

Ils étaient tous bien rangés les uns derrière les autres et les uns à côté des autres, formant un carré parfait. On pouvait noter des différences dans leurs uniformes, probablement pour différencier chaque grade, mais ils portaient tous le même masque blanc qui cachait la partie droite de leur visage, comme le "Fantôme de l'Opéra". Il avait l'impression d'être face à une secte, à les voir tous aussi immobiles, le menton fièrement relevé et le regard droit, presque sans ciller.

\- Profitez de la soirée, colonel, conseilla monsieur Martin. Dites à vos hommes d'en faire de même et de relâcher la pression au moins pour un soir.

Il gratifia le colonel Hale d'un petit sourire avant que les deux ne s'éclipsent vers le buffet. Le départ des deux hommes fut comme une aiguille perçant un ballon, laissant à nouveau éclater le bruit de la foule et les soldats s'éparpillèrent, plus détendus.

Stiles remit des coupes de champagne sur son plateau et recommença à déambuler dans la pièce.

Étrangement, il le fit cette fois-ci avec beaucoup plus d'entrain et, même s'il nierait si vous lui posiez la question, les soldats n'étaient pas étrangers à ce regain d'énergie. Ils avaient tous l'air très charmants derrière leurs masques et ce serait mentir que de dire que Stiles n'essayait pas de placer çà et là deux trois petites blagues pour se faire remarquer.

\- Je pourrais avoir une coupe de champagne, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Oui bien s…

Lorsque Stiles se retourna, il dut accrocher très fort sa main au plateau pour ne pas le faire tomber.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un soldat aux yeux verts qui transpercèrent littéralement son âme, si bien qu'il en resta figé. Cet homme était incroyablement beau. Il avait la mâchoire carrée, une barbe de trois jours impeccablement taillée, des sourcils aussi noirs que ses cheveux et ses yeux… au-delà d'être d'une couleur magnifique, son regard était fort, puissant, assuré, viril.

Et alors, il ne parlait pas de sa carrure qu'il devinait aisément malgré l'uniforme. Il était très musclé, grand, les épaules larges et des biceps qui ressortaient à travers sa veste.

\- Hum, toussota le soldat, sortant Stiles de sa contemplation silencieuse mais peu discrète.

\- Pardon ! s'excusa Stiles. Champagne. Oui, ok, bien entendu.

Il approcha le plateau du soldat qui se saisit d'une coupe tout en le regardant un peu de travers.

\- Bonne soirée !

Sans demander son reste, Stiles recula jusqu'au buffet où Scott était en train de remplir son plateau avec des amuse-gueule.

\- Toi. Viens-là.

Le châtain posa son plateau, attrapa son meilleur ami par le coude et l'attira à l'extérieur sous les protestations.

\- Hey ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? se plaignit Scott en se débattant de l'emprise de Stiles.

\- Je viens de voir le mec le plus beau du monde ! Que dis-je, de l'univers tout entier.

\- Mon Dieu, Stiles, tu tombes amoureux au moindre battement de cils, ça ne m'étonne même pas !

\- Non mais là je te parle sérieux, vieux. C'est… Je sais pas comment t'expliquer. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, c'était comme s'il pouvait lire en moi tant il m'a transpercé.

\- Et de qui on parle ? soupira Scott.

\- D'un des soldats, celui avec les yeux verts.

Scott haussa un sourcil.

\- Ils sont au moins vingt et ils sont tous habillés pareil et avec un masque, qui plus est. Tu crois qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul aux yeux verts et que tu vas potentiellement pouvoir le retrouver ?

\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets !

Stiles se mit en position "boudeur", bras croisés, et Scott soupira lourdement, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Ok, il avait raison, ils étaient tous habillés à l'identique, ils devaient probablement être plusieurs à avoir les yeux verts mais Stiles était persuadé qu'il pourrait le reconnaître. Il s'était passé quelque chose en lui lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés et il ne comptait pas laisser passer ça.

\- S'te plaît… couina-t-il en le suppliant du regard.

Scott capitula, levant les bras en l'air en signe de reddition.

\- Ok ok ! Je vais t'aider. Comment on s'y prend ?

\- Super ! s'enthousiasma Stiles en faisant un bond en l'air. Je te revaudrai ça, vieux. Tu prends ma place au champagne, je prends les petits fours ? Je vais essayer de le retrouver. Et si jamais le père ou la mère Martin, ou même Lydia, s'approchent un peu trop de moi, tu détournes l'attention, ok ?

\- Noté. Et je commence à réfléchir à comment tu peux me rendre la pareille.

\- T'es le meilleur !

Stiles embrassa Scott sur la joue avec force, sous de nouvelles protestations de la part de son meilleur ami, avant de retourner à l'intérieur, en direction du buffet, où il se saisit du plateau rempli d'amuse-gueule. C'était le moment de partir à la chasse à l'homme.

Malheureusement pour lui, tous les soldats étaient éparpillés partout dans la salle de réception, donc ce ne serait pas une mince affaire que de retrouver celui qui l'intéressait. Stiles prit alors son courage à deux mains et arpenta la salle en long, en large et en travers, s'arrêtant auprès de chaque invités, soldats ou non pour ne pas paraître trop suspect.

Il avait presque fait le tour de la salle qu'il commençait à désespérer. Pas de trace de l'homme aux yeux verts… Peut-être était-il passé à côté de lui sans le voir ? Non, c'était impossible. Il les avait tous regardé dans les yeux et à aucun moment il n'avait revu ce vert puissant, à aucun moment il n'avait de nouveau ressenti cette agréable douleur dans son cœur en croisant son regard.

Peut-être était-il parti ? Rien que d'y penser, Stiles se sentit mal. Non, il n'avait pas pu quitter la fête seul, sans ses potes d'armée. Il devait forcément être quelque part.

Par acquit de conscience, le jeune homme passa une tête à l'extérieur et remarqua deux soldats. Un de dos et un face à lui, la peau noire, les cheveux coupés très courts et au visage peu aimable au premier regard. Avec un peu de chance, celui avec qui il discutait était son homme.

Stiles se redressa, adopta une attitude professionnelle et s'avança vers eux, une main sous son plateau, l'autre dans son dos.

\- Messieurs, un petit amuse-bouche ?

L'homme face à lui le regarda et l'autre se retourna, causant à Stiles la même embardée cardiaque que plus tôt. Il était là, son soldat aux yeux verts. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer pour quelqu'un de civilisé et pas pour un adolescent en manque.

\- Volontiers, répondit son soldat d'une voix grave avant de piocher un petit four.

Son collègue fit de même avant de le regarder à nouveau.

\- On pourrait avoir une nouvelle coupe de champagne ? demanda-t-il en agitant son verre vide.

\- Bien entendu, j'arrive tout de suite.

Stiles leur sourit et se retint de partir en courant à l'intérieur. Il balaya rapidement la salle du regard et lorsqu'il eut trouvé Scott, il glissa jusqu'à lui et demanda l'échange de leurs plateaux.

\- Je l'ai trouvé. Ils veulent du champagne.

\- Ok. Mais fais gaffe, la mère Martin n'arrête pas de passer parmi nous pour nous dire de veiller à ce que les verres des invités soient toujours plein.

\- Ouais, ben qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour tous les saouler, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Il tapota l'épaule de Scott et prit la direction du balcon.

\- Dîtes, jeune homme, l'interpella-t-on au milieu de sa course.

\- Monsieur ? répondit poliment Stiles alors qu'il commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur. Mince, il avait autre chose à faire !

\- Quel est donc ce champagne tout à fait merveilleux ? Il est divin !

\- C'est du… euh, hum Dom Pérignon.

\- Quel millésime ?

_Jt'en pose des questions ?_ pensa Stiles. On lui avait pourtant donné l'information avant le service mais il y avait tellement de choses dans sa tête que, parfois, certaines données ne s'imprégnaient pas vraiment.

\- 2005, me semble-t-il, répondit-il pourtant, un vague souvenir lui étant revenu.

\- Oh, une merveilleuse année pour le champagne ! s'exclama l'homme avec emphase, faisant sursauter Stiles. C'est riche, intense, parfumé, avec beaucoup de caractère. Vous avez remarqué, vous aussi, ces notes d'épices et de fleurs en fin de bouche ?

Stiles se retint de hausser un sourcil. Il était employé de maison, pas sommelier.

\- Si j'avais eu le droit d'en boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte, peut-être aurais-je pu corroborer vos propos, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Un autre verre, monsieur ?

L'homme eut un petit hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Au grand désespoir de ses employeurs, Stiles se permettait parfois quelques familiarités qui n'étaient, en soi, pas bien graves, mais qui n'étaient, selon monsieur et madame Martin, pas dignes de sa position.

Oui, mais là il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Toutes les secondes qu'il perdait ici étaient des secondes en moins avec son soldat aux yeux verts qui attendait sa coupe de champagne sur le balcon.

Le monsieur se saisit d'une autre coupe et Stiles s'inclina légèrement avant de retourner là où les deux soldats étaient précédemment. Il eut une mini-frayeur en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un seul soldat sur le balcon. Cependant, il fut rapidement soulagé quand il eut la preuve que ce n'était pas celui qui l'intéressait qui avait déserté les lieux.

Son soldat aux yeux verts était bien là, les avant-bras appuyés sur le rebord du balcon, légèrement penché en avant, à regarder la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Stiles aussi apprécia la vue qui s'offrait à lui, à savoir un fessier parfaitement rebondi et moulé dans un pantalon kaki, avant de secouer la tête pour revenir à lui.

Il allait avancer puis il se stoppa net. Si son compagnon de régiment n'était plus là, pourquoi lui était encore ici ? Il aurait très bien pu partir également après tout, qu'en avait-il à faire de lui et de sa coupe de champagne ? Non, il était toujours là. Est-ce qu'il avait attendu qu'il revienne car il voulait le revoir ?

Stiles se gifla mentalement. Son soldat aux yeux verts lui avait complètement retourné la tête, il en venait à penser n'importe quoi.

\- Champagne ? lança-t-il un peu hasardeusement pour attirer l'attention.

Le soldat se retourna vers Stiles, sans esquisser un sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air commode, en fait, malgré son regard tout à fait irrésistible.

\- Merci. Mon collègue a dû s'éclipser mais je veux bien prendre sa part.

\- Servez-vous. Ça sera ça de moins dans la bouche des aristos.

Stiles tendit le plateau et le soldat se saisit d'une première coupe.

Il n'avait beau voir que la moitié de son visage à cause de son masque d'inspiration "Fantôme de l'Opéra" qui en cachait une bonne partie, cet homme avait l'air diaboliquement beau et tout à fait à son goût. Une mâchoire anguleuse, une barbe de trois jours précisément taillée et ses yeux verts qu'on ne présentait plus.

En revanche, il ne l'avait pas encore vu esquisser le moindre sourire. Il avait l'air assez froid et peu commode. Mais malgré ça, il dégageait quelque chose d'indescriptible qui attirait Stiles comme un aimant.

\- Vous… vous avez servi avec monsieur Martin ? demanda Stiles d'une voix chevrotante.

Monsieur yeux verts le regarda un peu de travers, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi il lui adressait la parole. Ok, ça sortait peut-être de nulle part mais c'était la seule chose un minimum intelligente qu'il avait réussie à articuler.

\- Non. Je suis entré dans l'armée lorsqu'il a pris sa retraite.

\- Ah… Votre colonel avait l'air de bien le connaître lui, en tout cas.

\- Le colonel Hale a servi avec monsieur Martin en revanche, oui. Monsieur Martin était son chef de brigade, ils s'entendent bien.

Stiles hocha vaguement la tête. Voilà pourquoi ces deux-là avaient l'air si familiers. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment car il connaissait bien monsieur Martin, avec son air froid et supérieur et, au final, le colonel Hale avait l'air de partager ce trait de caractère pour ce qu'il avait vu.

Pendant quelques secondes de silence qui lui parurent durer une éternité, Stiles se demanda ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Normalement, il aurait dû partir, il n'était là que pour servir les invités, mais il avait son soldat aux yeux verts sous la main, il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer au risque de le perdre encore et de passer à nouveau une heure à essayer de le retrouver.

\- Moi c'est Stiles, se présenta-t-il hasardeusement.

Nouvelle œillade de travers.

\- Lieutenant Hale, répondit-il malgré tout.

\- Hale ? Comme votre colonel ?

\- C'est mon oncle.

\- Ah, je me disais aussi, vous aviez le même sourire et le même air très avenant et chaleureux, ironisa-t-il.

Il le fusilla du regard pendant quelques secondes, si bien que Stiles avait l'impression de se liquéfier de l'intérieur tant c'était intense. Il lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait le bouffer tout cru à tout moment.

Il était à deux doigts de s'excuser pour sa blague nulle - que lui avait pourtant trouvé très drôle - quand le lieutenant se détendit en laissant échapper un petit rire. Stiles se détendit aussitôt lui aussi.

\- C'est de famille, lui apprit-il. On est tous un peu… bourrus et taciturnes.

\- Les repas de famille chez les Hale ça doit être super sympa, se moqua gentiment Stiles.

\- Disons qu'avant la mort de ma mère et de ma sœur, on était tous un peu plus joyeux. Depuis, sourire tous les jours est devenu difficile.

_Eh merde, les pieds dans le_ _plat_, pensa Stiles. Il avait vraiment un don pour toujours dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Stiles n'osa plus parler. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il dise ou quoi qu'il fasse, il allait dire une connerie plus grosse que lui. C'était comme si le lieutenant lui avait retourné le cerveau… Enfin, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi. En fait, dès qu'il ne maîtrisait pas la situation, il perdait littéralement ses moyens.

Vu que le lieutenant ne semblait pas vouloir discuter, Stiles fit marche arrière pour retourner à l'intérieur mais s'arrêta net.

\- Moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère, avoua-t-il en restant dos à lui. J'avais tout juste dix ans, elle est morte d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale. Un nom barbare pour une maladie pourrie qui l'a privée peu à peu de ses facultés motrices et psychologiques.

Il se retourna vers le lieutenant, tout en jouant habilement avec son plateau vide qu'il faisait sauter d'une main à l'autre.

\- J'allais la voir à l'hôpital tous les jours après l'école. On discutait, je lui lisais des passages de son livre préféré, _Le vieil homme et la mer_, d'Hemingway, on grignotait des Reese's jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre… Bref, on essayait de pas s'arrêter de vivre, même si je me rendais pas trop compte à l'époque de ce qui se passait pour elle.

Stiles plaça le bout de son index sous plateau, pile au centre, et le fit tourner sur lui-même. Face à lui, le lieutenant Hale s'était légèrement approché et il fixait le plateau, comme hypnotisé.

\- Puis un jour elle est partie dans son sommeil, paisiblement. Je suis rentré de l'école, je suis allé à l'hôpital et elle n'était plus dans son lit. Mon père m'a tout expliqué et je me suis muré dans le silence jusqu'à ce que je m'autorise à être triste, à pleurer.

De sa main libre, il arrêta net le plateau et son vis-à-vis sortit de son état d'hypnose, levant rapidement les yeux vers lui.

\- Puis j'ai fait mon deuil et je suis redevenu cet insupportable hyperactif que je suis, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'on peut accepter la mort d'un proche, vivre avec, et s'autoriser à être heureux. Ce n'est pas une trahison, il ne faut pas s'en sentir coupable.

Il offrit un petit sourire timide au lieutenant avant de vraiment retourner à l'intérieur, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait balancé tout ça, lui qui ne parlait jamais de sa mère et de sa mort. Mais là, tout était sorti tellement naturellement et il se sentait tellement plus léger que ça lui faisait presque peur.

Il alla déposer son plat vide sur la table du buffet et prévint Scott qu'il s'octroyait une pause cigarette de cinq minutes. Le connaissant par cœur, son meilleur ami devina que quelque chose n'allait pas et il tenta bien de lui demander ce que c'était mais Stiles ne répondit pas, préférant se faufiler entre les invités jusqu'à sortir de la salle de réception puis du château.

Il inspira un grand coup, emplissant ses poumons d'air frais, puis il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine qui trônait au milieu de la grande allée menant au château. L'espace d'une seconde il pensa que si l'un des Thénardier le voyait là, il allait en prendre pour son grade, mais cela lui passa rapidement bien au-dessus de la tête. Il avait bien le droit à une petite pause.

Stiles prit une cigarette dans le paquet rangé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'alluma avec le briquet caché dans le-dit paquet. Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa à la première bouffée. Très mauvais pour la santé, mais très bon pour son moral et ses nerfs.

Il avait commencé à fumer au collège, pour faire comme tout le monde, pour impressionner les filles et parce que ça faisait cool. Maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement car il n'arrivait pas à arrêter, malgré plusieurs dizaines de tentatives. Il savait qu'il se ruinait la santé mais rien n'y faisait, il avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne de nicotine sans quoi il était exécrable. Le matin après le café, à la pause déjeuner, avec son goûter, pour se détendre, en soirée, pour calmer ses nerfs ou parfois simplement pour passer le temps, il était malheureusement dépendant. Il avait tout essayé, patchs, bonbons, passage à la cigarette électronique et même l'hypnose, mais rien de concluant. Il s'était donc rendu à l'évidence, il serait fumeur jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Je peux t'en piquer une ?

Se pensant seul, Stiles sursauta, si bien qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse dans la fontaine. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face au lieutenant Hale qui avait retiré son masque. Bon sang, il était encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait deviné.

\- Euh… ouais, attends.

Tremblant comme un adolescent, Stiles sortit une cigarette du paquet et la tendit au lieutenant qui la mit entre ses lèvres. Il sortit son briquet et l'approcha de lui, illuminant son visage d'une vive lumière orangée le temps d'allumer la tige de tabac.

\- Merci, dit-il en soufflant une longue volute de fumée.

\- Pas de quoi, ravi de participer à l'encrassage de tes poumons.

Le lieutenant Hale eut un petit rire et il s'assit également sur le rebord de la fontaine.

\- Désolé pour ta mère, lui dit-il après un petit moment de silence passé uniquement à tirer sur sa cigarette.

\- Hum. Désolé pour la tienne et pour ta sœur.

Un petit hochement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'il avait entendu mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas surenchérir, ce qu'il comprenait.

\- Moi c'est Stiles.

\- Oui, tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure sur le balcon.

\- Je sais, c'était une manière plus ou moins maligne de t'amener à donner le tien, de prénom.

\- Oh… Derek.

\- Enchanté.

\- De même. Tu travailles pour les Martin depuis longtemps ?

\- Ça fait quoi… six ans, à peu près. Ouais c'est ça, j'ai vingt-deux ans, j'ai commencé j'en avais seize.

\- Si jeune ? s'étonna Derek.

\- Hum. Mon père travaillait ici avant moi et quand il a pris sa retraite, j'avais seize ans et il fallait que je travaille sinon on n'allait jamais réussir à vivre, payer le loyer, les courses et tout ça. Du coup mon père a proposé aux Martin que je prenne sa place, ce que j'ai fait.

\- Tu n'aurais pas aimé faire des études ?

\- Faire des études n'est pas une fin en soi, tu sais ? Alors évidemment, j'aurais préféré faire autre chose que servir une famille de bourges, mais finalement j'aime bien mon boulot. Je vois du monde, je bosse avec mon meilleur ami, j'ai un toit sur la tête et je mange à ma faim, ça pourrait être pire.

\- C'est bien de voir le bon côté des choses, tu as raison.

Au ton de sa voix, Stiles comprit que la phrase de Derek cachait quelque chose d'autre.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu fais, toi ? lui demanda-t-il avant de prendre une nouvelle dose de nicotine.

\- Par la force des choses j'ai fini par aimer, si, mais je ne me suis pas engagé de ma propre volonté.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Les Hale sont soldats de père en fils depuis des générations. Tu as vu mon oncle, il est colonel, mon père était général de division, comme mon grand-père et son père avant lui, du coup, j'ai été obligé de suivre le même chemin.

\- Tu n'as pas tenté une petite rébellion en mode "je ne veux pas faire comme tout le monde, laissez-moi vivre ma vie comme j'en ai envie" ?

\- J'ai bien essayé, mais quand ma mère et ma sœur sont décédées, mon père a quitté Beacon Hills et je me suis retrouvé seul avec mon autre sœur. Et à ce moment-là, mon oncle Peter m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait de Cora à une seule condition, que je m'engage.

\- Waah dur ! s'exclama Stiles. C'est dégueulasse de faire du chantage comme ça.

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Peter n'est pas un modèle de gentillesse et de bienveillance. Il fait toujours les choses dans son propre intérêt, qu'importe si ça doit blesser quelqu'un, même sa propre famille.

Stiles souffla longuement la fumée qu'il avait dans la bouche. Lui qui avait grandi entouré d'amour avait vraiment du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait être aussi méchant envers sa propre famille. Ses parents à lui avaient toujours été gentils, tolérants, compréhensifs, généreux, il avait toujours pu compter sur eux, il lui était difficile d'imaginer l'inverse dans une autre famille.

Il avait aussi l'exemple de Scott qui avait vécu seul avec sa mère une bonne partie de son enfance et de son adolescence car son père alcoolique avait quitté la maison très tôt. Mélissa était une mère aimante, drôle, bienveillante et toujours prête à aider les autres. Elle s'était beaucoup occupé de lui lorsqu'il avait perdu sa propre mère.

\- Mais depuis le temps, tu as fait ta vie, ta sœur aussi je pense, tu aurais pu quitter les rangs et faire ce que tu voulais de ta vie, non ? supposa Stiles.

\- J'aurais pu, mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai fini par aimer ça. Servir mon pays, avoir des gens sous mes ordres, j'aime le risque, le danger, l'action, ça m'a permis de m'armer physiquement et moralement, ça a fait de moi l'homme que je suis maintenant alors je ne renierai pas ça.

\- Ouais. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Stiles tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, arrivé presque au filtre. Il l'écrasa par terre pour l'éteindre mais la rangea dans le paquet pour la jeter plus tard à la poubelle.

\- Du coup, ce genre de soirée, c'est cool pour vous, non ? s'enquit-il auprès de Derek. Je veux dire, ça change des missions de terrain quoi.

\- C'est vrai. Après on n'est pas tout le temps sur le terrain, en opération. La plupart du temps on est juste en activités de service, mais oui ça fait du bien.

\- Même si vous n'avez pas eu un droit de regard sur la tenue, je suppose ?

Derek eut un petit rire bref.

\- Tenue militaire et masque imposé, tu supposes bien.

\- Après, c'est quand même relativement sexy.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Stiles se pinça automatiquement les lèvres. Encore une fois, sa bouche était allée plus vite que son cerveau et il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Le rouge commençant à gagner ses joues et la gêne les battements de son cœur, il se frappa le front du plat de la main.

\- Désolé. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Derek en haussant un sourcil. Donc tu ne me trouves pas sexy ?

\- Si ! Non, enfin si, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin c'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire, en fait…

Pris dans ses bafouillements qui n'avaient pas de sens, Stiles grogna alors qu'à côté de lui, Derek riait plus franchement que toutes les fois précédentes.

Le lieutenant termina lui aussi sa cigarette et se releva avant de lisser les pans de son pantalon et de remettre son masque sur son visage.

\- Merci pour la cigarette.

Stiles balaya l'air d'un geste de la main pouvant s'apparenter à un "pas de quoi, vieux". Il évita pourtant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux, toujours profondément gêné par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Nous avons la permission d'une heure du matin, lança Derek tout en reculant vers le château. Il est tout juste vingt-trois heures. Je dis ça…

Il haussa les épaules avec détachement et un sourire en coin tout à fait… coquin ? Vraiment ?

\- J'ai une chambre de fonction, lâcha Stiles avant de se pincer brièvement les lèvres, craignant d'avoir encore parlé trop vite. Si jamais je te retrouve dans… disons vingt minutes dans l'arrière-cuisine, c'est qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Un hochement de tête sec de Derek lui fit comprendre que, s'il n'était pas d'accord, il avait au moins saisi le message. Il tourna ensuite les talons et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant Stiles pantois face à ses émotions et tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Il ne comprenait rien et n'avait rien vu venir. Il venait de donner un rendez-vous au lieutenant Derek sexy Hale là, hein ? Et s'il n'avait pas clairement dit oui, il n'avait pas non plus dit non. Il fallait qu'il aille en parler à Scott de toute urgence.

Il courut presque de la fontaine jusqu'à la salle de réception qui s'était un peu vidée. Mais… Il était resté combien de temps dehors ? Avait-il été à ce point obnubilé par Derek pour ne pas avoir vu les invités quitter le château ? C'était fort possible.

Il trouva Scott en train d'aider Allison et il soupira de soulagement en le voyant.

\- Ah ! Tu es enfin là ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

\- À ton avis ? rétorqua Stiles en attrapant un canapé au saumon avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. J'étais avec le soldat aux yeux verts, ajouta-t-il, la bouche pleine. Derek, il s'appelle. Derek Hale.

Alors qu'à côté, Allison faisait une jolie grimace dégoûtée par sa manière de manger, il vit les lèvres de Scott s'étirer en un fin sourire.

\- Tu étais… étais ? insista-t-il avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus et un haussement de sourcils répétitif très suggestif.

Stiles secoua la tête avant de prendre un nouveau canapé, cette fois-ci au thon.

\- Pas encore. Je dois le retrouver dans vingt minutes. Tu me couvres ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de services que tu vas me rendre en retour ! râla Scott avec, malgré tout, le sourire.

Stiles l'attrapa par le cou et le rapprocha de lui pour coller son front au sien.

\- T'es le meilleur ami du monde, tu le sais ça ?

Il inclina ensuite légèrement la tête vers la droite pour pouvoir regarder Allison, sans pour autant lâcher son ami.

\- Surtout garde-le, ça serait dommage de laisser filer une perle comme ça !

Allison sourit alors que ses joues prenaient une petite teinte rouge.

\- Je vais me remettre un peu au travail, dit-il après avoir mangé un troisième canapé et après s'être essuyé les mains sur son pantalon. Histoire que la mère Martin voie que je bosse et après je file dans l'arrière-cuisine.

\- L'arrière-cuisine ? releva Allison. C'est glamour…

\- Tu penses bien qu'on ne va pas s'envoyer en l'air entre le stock de saumon fumé et les poêles à frire, dit Stiles en roulant des yeux. Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé que ça comme point de rendez-vous.

\- Alors c'est qu'un coup d'un soir ?

\- Non non, demain on se marie à la première heure et après-demain on doit régler les derniers détails de l'adoption.

\- Stiles, pesta gentiment Scott, souriant, alors que l'intéressé s'esclaffait de sa propre blague.

\- Bon, allez, faudrait pas que je sois en retard.

Le jeune homme attrapa un plateau qu'il plaça habilement sur le plat de sa main et commença à errer dans la salle. Il avait rendez-vous dans une dizaine de minutes mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse diversion et que les Thénardier le voient un peu travailler, histoire de brouiller les pistes.

Plus tard, un petit coup d'œil à sa montre indiqua à Stiles qu'il était presque l'heure pour lui de rejoindre l'arrière-cuisine, ce qu'il fit après s'être assuré qu'aucun des trois Martin n'avait l'œil sur lui.

Il se faufila donc dans la petite pièce située à l'arrière de la cuisine principale, là où Erica et Isaac stockaient de la nourriture et du matériel pour cuisiner. Pour patienter, Stiles se hissa sur une table en métal, les jambes ballantes dans le vide et ses mains serrées sur le rebord de la table, de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade. Il fixait l'horloge au mur et il avait l'impression que cette fichue grande aiguille avançait à reculons. Plus le temps passait et plus il sentait le stress l'envahir, si bien qu'il bondit de la table et se mit à faire les cent pas, tantôt en trafiquant ses doigts, tantôt en se grattant la nuque ou en marmonnant des choses pour lui-même.

Et si tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu ? Peut-être que Derek n'avait pas compris le message, ou peut-être qu'il l'avait bien compris mais qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis, peut-être qu'il avait retrouvé son camarade qui était sur le balcon avec lui plus tôt, ou peut-être que son colonel l'avait rappelé à l'ordre et qu'ils étaient partis.

Tant de réflexions qui étaient en train de le rendre chèvre. Toutes ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa boîte crânienne, elles s'emmêlaient, si bien qu'il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Ouais, ce Derek Hale l'avait rendu complètement barje.

Un claquement de porte dans son dos le fit soudainement sursauter et vivement se tourner sur lui-même. Stiles fut vraiment soulagé en voyant qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il attendait et non d'Isaac ou Erica venant faire le plein de verrines à l'avocat.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? dit Derek.

\- J'ai eu peur, c'est vrai, mais pas de toi. Plutôt que ce ne soit pas toi, justement.

Nerveux, Stiles passa une main dans sa nuque et la remonta dans ses cheveux, y créant un certain désordre.

\- Tu me disais que tu avais une chambre ? demanda Derek d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus, prenant ainsi les choses en main.

Sa première réaction fut d'hocher la tête avant de se reprendre, de bomber le torse et de lever le menton. Un peu de tenue, Stiles, et de fierté, que diable.

\- Suis-moi.

Le jeune homme passa une tête dans la cuisine où Isaac et Erica étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires. La soirée touchant bientôt à sa fin, les desserts étaient prêts et ils pouvaient ranger le salé.

\- On ne fait que passer ! les prévint Stiles. Derek, Isaac et Erica nos super cuistots. Merci, au revoir !

Les deux employés n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Stiles et Derek étaient déjà en dehors de la cuisine. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour des présentations plus approfondies.

Stiles s'assura que la voie était libre avant de grimper l'escalier de service, uniquement emprunté par le personnel, pour rejoindre l'aile qui leur était réservée et où se trouvaient toutes les chambres. Il avança jusqu'au fond et pénétra dans la sienne. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda si c'était rangé et si rien de compromettant ne traînait au milieu de la pièce mais, de toute façon, c'était trop tard maintenant.

Il referma la porte, timide, et laissa Derek regarder tout autour de lui. Sa chambre était une petite pièce d'une dizaine de mètres carrés qu'il avait agencée au mieux et décorée selon ses goûts, histoire de se sentir à l'aise et comme chez lui.

Son lit était collé à un angle et au-dessus se trouvait une étagère avec des livres divers et variés, comme des romans policiers, des nouvelles, ou encore des essais historiques et philosophiques. À côté du lit, il y avait sa table de chevet avec une petite lampe, une figurine pop de Sherlock Holmes et un livre ouvert, retourné.

Au mur étaient accrochés des dizaines de photos, en format Polaroid, disposées de manière totalement aléatoire. On pouvait y retrouver son père, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, des amis de l'école ou encore d'autres membres de sa famille. Il y avait aussi un grand poster de Nirvana avec Kurt Cobain au milieu qui portait d'énormes lunettes blanches et une moustache dessinée au feutre noir, œuvre de Scott un soir de beuverie.

Sur le bureau se trouvaient principalement un ordinateur portable recouvert de stickers en tout genre, des papiers pas rangés et maintenant le masque de Derek qu'il avait retiré.

\- Plutôt _Smells like teen spirit_ ou _Come as you are _? demanda subitement Derek, debout face au poster de Nirvana, ses mains jointes dans son dos.

\- Hein ?

\- Laquelle tu préfères ? ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

\- Bah, _Smells like teen spirit _! répondit Stiles sur le ton de l'évidence. L'intro est transcendante, les riffs sont rageurs et le mélange de basse et de batterie me ferait presque bander.

Oups, encore une fois, sa bouche avait été plus rapide que son cerveau, mais sa remarque avait eu le mérite de faire rire Derek.

\- Ok, tu marques un point. Mais la ligne de basse lancinante de _Come as you are_ est un appel au sexe, non ?

Stiles sentit une chaleur l'envahir, gagner tout son corps jusqu'à son visage. Gêne ou excitation, il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être un habile mélange des deux, avec un soupçon de désir… Non, plus qu'un soupçon en vrai. Il avait face à lui l'incarnation de la virilité, qui lui faisait des sous-entendus sexuels très clairs, c'était plus qu'un soupçon de désir, obligé.

Alors, avec tout ça, comment était-il possible qu'il soit ainsi figé ? Cloué au sol, incapable d'initier le moindre mouvement ?

Heureusement pour lui, Derek prit les choses en mains en réduisant l'espace entre eux en deux enjambées avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser n'avait rien de délicat, c'était plus une réponse à une pulsion, quelque chose d'ardent, de puissant, de torride. Un baiser qui fit fondre Stiles de l'intérieur.

Il recula maladroitement jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il tomba littéralement lorsque l'arrière de ses genoux eut heurté le matelas. Emporté par leur fougue, Derek lui tomba presque dessus et le cocasse de la situation les fit rire.

Alors que le brun s'attelait à parcourir la mâchoire et la nuque sensible de Stiles avec des baisers, ce dernier laissait ses mains parcourir le corps au-dessus de lui. Alors effectivement, sa vue ne lui avait pas fait défaut, il pouvait confirmer au toucher que Derek était gaulé comme un Dieu. Donc histoire de confirmer ses pensées une bonne fois pour toutes, il déboutonna la veste kaki qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique à cause des médailles épinglées dessus, et le vêtement fut rapidement rejoint par la cravate et la chemise.

Confirmation : il était vraiment très musclé.

Alors après s'être débarrassé de sa propre chemise, ses doigts tremblants défaisant difficilement les boutons, Stiles inversa la tendance pour se retrouver au-dessus de Derek et pouvoir ainsi parcourir son torse avec sa bouche, sa langue, ses dents. En entendant les soupirs rauques de son partenaire, entrecoupés de gémissements, Stiles ne put que sourire, fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Apparemment, Derek dut décider que ce petit jeu avait assez duré car il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles et l'incita à se redresser pour l'embrasser. Il lâcha sa prise pour descendre ses mains plus au sud et déboutonner son pantalon. Stiles se décala pour pouvoir le retirer dans un battement de jambes puis de pieds très peu classe alors qu'à ses côtés, Derek faisait de même avec plus de délicatesse.

En le regardant, Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je te fais de l'effet, on dirait, constata-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu peux parler, rétorqua Derek du tac au tac en désignant son entrejambe du menton.

Stiles baissa les yeux sur son boxer où une bosse laissait effectivement supposer tout le désir et l'excitation qui s'accumulaient en lui.

\- C'est de bonne guerre.

Le jeune homme reprit place au-dessus de son partenaire et s'il commença par le torse, petit à petit, sa bouche partit explorer bien plus bas. Alors que ses mains caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il embrassait son sexe à travers le tissu particulièrement tendu de son boxer. Au premier baiser, il sentit Derek se cambrer légèrement, ce qui l'incita à continuer un petit moment avant de virer le sous-vêtement qui était clairement de trop.

Le tissu n'étant plus une barrière, il pouvait maintenant embrasser réellement sa peau, lécher son membre tendu, avant de taquiner son gland du bout de la langue. Sans crier gare, il prit totalement son sexe dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer avec une douceur qui laissa peu à peu place à une certaine frénésie. Concentré dans sa tâche, il entendait malgré tout Derek soupirer de plaisir et tenter d'articuler des trucs pour l'encourager à continuer.

Stiles était rarement si expressif ou enjoué en terme de préliminaires mais là, enhardi par les réactions de son partenaire, son corps, et ce qu'il créait en lui, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il voulait prendre son temps, faire grimper l'excitation et la chaleur à leur paroxysme, que Derek le supplie de passer à l'étape suivante.

Mais non, il n'en fut rien, puisqu'en sentant une main sur sa joue il releva les yeux et fut happé par deux yeux verts d'une intensité redoutable, où brillaient le désir et l'envie.

\- J'ai envie de toi, grogna Derek.

Après un dernier coup de langue sur le sexe offert à lui, Stiles se redressa, à genoux sur le matelas.

\- Mon corps n'attend plus que vous, lieutenant, répondit-il avec sérieux, jouant un jeu, qui plut visiblement à Derek puisqu'il se mordit la lèvre avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Ça serait con que je te dise non, hein ? s'amusa Stiles. Hum, dans le tiroir.

Il désigna du doigt la table de chevet et Derek attrapa un préservatif qu'il enfila pendant que Stiles se débarrassait de son propre boxer.

Il était terriblement excité, en témoignait son érection qui ne perdait pas en vigueur.

Une fois prêt, Derek prit place entre les jambes écartées de Stiles, allongé sur le dos, mais il ne le pénétra pas tout de suite. Prévenant, il introduisit d'abord un doigt, doucement, puis un deuxième une fois qu'il le sentit plus détendu. Sous les mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il faisait, Stiles soupirait de plaisir. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait jouir, et il était hors de question qu'il vienne maintenant et comme ça.

\- Oh ! Seigneur ! s'exclama-t-il sans retenue, d'une voix un peu trop aiguë, lorsque Derek se mit à faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer encore mieux à ce qui allait suivre. Par contre, tu devrais venir. Je vais pas tarder à jouir et c'est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça.

\- C'est le lieutenant qui donne des ordres, normalement, pas le soldat, le taquina Derek alors que son pénis venait remplacer ses doigts.

Il appuya d'abord doucement contre son entrée, laissant Stiles appréhender la légère douleur. Le jeune homme souffla et indiqua d'un hochement de tête qu'il pouvait y aller. Une fois passé le premier inconfort et une fois Derek profondément en lui, il soupira de bonheur sous ce sentiment de plénitude.

Il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient d'abord lentement, puis avec plus d'ardeur, probablement enhardi lui aussi par les gémissements de plaisir de Stiles.

C'était incontrôlable. À chaque coup de rein, c'était plus intense. Stiles se demandait comment c'était possible de ressentir autant de plaisir et comment cela se faisait qu'il n'en avait jamais eu autant jusqu'à maintenant mais les faits étaient là, Derek lui procurait du plaisir comme personne.

Le brun rapprocha son corps du sien, si bien qu'à chaque mouvement, le sexe de Stiles frottait contre son ventre, lui créant une double dose de plaisir.

Il accrocha ses mains à ses épaules, essayant de ne pas trop enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau même si la tâche s'avérait complexe. Les yeux clos, sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents, il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de l'explosion. Et s'il en croyait la nette accélération de Derek et ses soupirs de plaisir de plus en plus sonores, lui aussi.

Dans un mouvement de bassin plus profond, Derek atteignit sa prostate, déclenchant une vague de plaisir submergeante. Stiles se noya complètement dans son orgasme, déboussolé par cette dose de plaisir dans tout son être.

S'il avait souvent entendu l'orgasme être qualifié de "petite mort", là, il en comprenait tout le sens.

Derek jouit presque en même temps que lui, dans un grognement guttural tout à fait sexy aux oreilles de Stiles. Ce dernier entoura ses épaules de ses bras et le serra contre lui, profitant de sa peau, de son torse chaud et moite contre le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et leurs souffles, le temps de laisser leurs cœurs reprendre un rythme normal et moins soutenu. Du bout des doigts, Stiles caressait le dos de Derek, tout en s'amusant de la chair de poule qu'il sentait s'y former. Le souffle chaud du brun dans sa nuque lui faisait un bien fou. Il aurait aimé rester là des heures.

Derek fut le premier à se lever. Il se débarrassa du préservatif et commença à se rhabiller, tandis que Stiles restait négligemment allongé sur le flanc gauche, un bras replié et sa tête reposant dans sa main. Il regardait, presque avec admiration, son amant d'un soir enfiler son pantalon puis boutonner sa chemise avec minutie. Puis ce fut au tour de sa cravate, qu'il noua face au miroir, avec des gestes assurés pour que le nœud soit parfaitement réalisé. Il passa sa veste puis enfila ses chaussures, et il fut prêt alors que Stiles était toujours nu comme un ver.

D'ailleurs, Derek le regarda, un sourcil relevé par l'étonnement.

\- Tu as terminé ton service ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je songe à descendre travailler tout nu. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? s'amusa Stiles.

\- J'en dis que tu risques de faire fuir les invités, se moqua Derek tout en arrangeant ses cheveux histoire de paraître moins négligé.

Si le commun des mortels s'en serait offusqué, Stiles, lui, éclata de rire. C'était drôle, il fallait le reconnaître, et en plus, il appréciait que Derek se permette ce genre de vanne.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, je m'habille.

Dans un lourd soupir témoignant de sa flemme post-coïtale, Stiles sortit du lit et s'habilla en prenant soin de tout enfiler à l'endroit. Contrairement à Derek, lui, mit du désordre dans ses cheveux. La mère Martin détestait ça, qu'il soit mal coiffé, donc il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire.

En silence, ils sortirent de la chambre et prirent la direction de l'escalier de service qui les mènerait là où ils voulaient, à nouveau sans se faire voir.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était et reprendre le cours de sa vie, ou bien devait-il prendre en compte tous les facteurs, notamment le fait que cela avait été la meilleure partie de sexe de sa vie, n'en déplaise à Danny, et demander à Derek s'il voulait qu'ils se revoient ?

La peur de se faire remballer dominait, mais il y avait malgré tout une petite envie de tenter le coup. S'il ne le faisait pas, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, se demandant s'il n'était pas passé à côté de quelque chose.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine, où Erica et Isaac faisaient la vaisselle au rythme de _Safe and sound_ de Capital Cities, et Derek enfila son masque avant de se tourner vers Stiles, sans que celui-ci ait encore osé dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je pars devant ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je… Ouais. Mais euh, attends, bafouilla Stiles. Je me disais… Enfin j'en sais rien, je sais pas trop ce que tu fais ni ce que tu veux mais… peut-être qu'on aurait pu se revoir. Remettre ça ou juste boire un café, enfin comme tu veux.

_Ridicule_, pensa-t-il. _Tu es ridicule_. Il avait l'impression de se revoir en cinquième, lorsqu'il avait demandé à Lydia de sortir avec lui et qu'elle lui avait ri au nez avant de lui lâcher un terrible "Ah mais tu étais sérieux ?" qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Depuis, il s'en était remis et surtout, entre-temps, il avait découvert qu'il était nettement plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles. Peut-être que c'était cette pimbêche de Lydia qui l'en avait dégoûté, d'ailleurs…

\- Stiles, dit simplement Derek, le sortant de ses pensées et d'une voix qui voulait tout dire.

\- Ok c'est bon, j'ai pigé, réagit-il avec empressement mais un peu dégoûté. C'est rien, t'en fais pas.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était purement physique, pour lui, ce qui venait de se passer. De toute façon, comment quelqu'un comme Derek pouvait en avoir quelque chose à faire de quelqu'un comme lui ? Il était employé de maison pour une famille de riches américains, il se comportait parfois comme un éternel adolescent et il avait souvent du mal à gérer son hyperactivité. Tout pour plaire, quoi.

\- Laisse-moi parler. Je pars en mission au Mexique dès demain, lui apprit-il.

Stiles sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac.

\- En mission ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui. Je pars demain et pour une opération de gestion de crise donc je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer.

Stiles déglutit difficilement. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui serrait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Toute cette situation était ridicule et risible ! Ce matin encore, il pensait passer une soirée à travailler, à se moquer des bourgeois derrière leurs masques, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à paniquer parce qu'un mec avec qui il venait de coucher partait en mission militaire dans un autre pays.

Profondément ridicule.

Et pourtant, ils étaient dans une impasse. Derek ne savait pas quand il reviendrait et, sans vouloir être négatif, vu la dangerosité de son métier, peut-être ne reviendrait-il pas. Stiles devait se rendre à l'évidence, toute cette histoire était un échec, une espèce de souvenir qui venait de s'inscrire dans sa tête en un quart de seconde et qu'il n'oublierait probablement jamais.

Ils étaient deux destins qui étaient faits pour se croiser sans pour autant pouvoir vivre la même chose au même moment.

\- On se reverra, promis.

Sans tendresse, plutôt par compassion et, s'il osait le penser, par pitié, Derek pressa légèrement son épaule avant de quitter la cuisine, le laissant planté là comme un radis, penaud, les bras ballants le long de son corps, le regard vide, posé sur cette porte battante.

Il n'aurait su dire si, dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait très rapidement ou s'il ne battait plus du tout, tant c'était une espèce d'anarchie là-dedans.

Comme d'habitude, son esprit d'hyperactif avait fonctionné à cent à l'heure et il s'était imaginé plein de choses, s'était posé mille questions, alors qu'en réalité, en face de lui, Derek savait très bien que cela n'irait pas plus loin.

Ce n'était rien qu'un pauvre malentendu entre deux personnes qui sont côte à côte et qui ne vivent pas du tout la même chose. Lui, avait vécu cette soirée avec intensité, d'une façon infinie et il s'en souviendrait probablement toute son existence, alors que Derek avait déjà probablement tout oublié une fois la porte franchie.

"_On se reverra, promis_".

Ces mots résonnaient avec douleur.

Juste quatre mots, le trouble d'une vie.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Passent les années dures et grises à servir_

_Une vie de peine et si peu de plaisir_

_Mais ce trouble là brûle en ses souvenirs_

_Tournent les vio, tournent les vio tournent et s'en vont_

_Tournent les vio, tournent les violons._

_Il y pense encore et encore et toujours_

_Les violons, le décor, et ses mots de velours_

_Son parfum, ses dents blanches_

_Les moindres détails_

_Tournent les vio, tournent les vio tournent et s'en vont_

_Tournent les vio, tournent les violons_

_Juste quatre mots, le trouble d'une vie_

_Juste quatre mots qu'aussitôt il oublie_

_Tournent les vio, tournent les vio tournent et s'en vont._

_Tournent les vio, tournent les violons._

* * *

**Et voilà**. Si vous en êtes là, que vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que vous avez terminé votre lecture de cet OS. **Je stresse, mais j'ai quand même hâte de lire vos reviews, de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

J'en profite pour vous dire que je serai de retour aux alentours de Noël avec un cadeau ! :D

En attendant, **prenez soin de vous** mes petits chats.

**Du love.**


End file.
